The invention relates to a heat recovery system and to an associated plate heat exchanger.
Heat recovery systems which contain plate heat exchangers are known in various embodiments.
The system known from DE 10 2007 056 113 A1 comprises heat exchangers which are constructed from one or more plate stacks, which are positioned or accommodated in a housing. There, the plates are designed in such a way that they have a plurality of plate sections of different configurations, through which flow occurs in succession in the longitudinal direction of the plates and which are used optionally as recuperators and as condensers and/or as other heat exchangers in the system, e.g. as evaporators and preheaters or superheaters.
According to FIG. 5 of this reference, all the working medium coming from the turbine, which is still in vapor form, passes through a circuit of the system and is used for heat recovery, and flows through an opening into the housing and acts upon a first plate section, which acts as a recuperator. In this plate section or recuperator, heat exchange is carried out between the working medium, which is still quite hot, and condensed and cool working medium emerging from the condenser. Such recuperators are often referred to as internal heat exchangers (IHX). The already somewhat cooled working medium then flows into a subsequent plate section of different configuration, in which condensation thereof takes place.